


Animal

by KittyT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muliple love, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyT/pseuds/KittyT
Summary: Harry is more than meets the eye and he's tired of hiding it.(Very loosely based on Chase Holfelder's cover of Animal.)Note - Nov. 19: This will be turned into a full story after I finish a few other works.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Multi, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is only a one-shot. If more people are interested I will turn it into an actual story.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes trailed down his naked body taking in every sight. He knew he wasn’t bad looking. In fact, he knew he was bloody attractive and not even Ron could ruin that. He licked his lips watching the curve of his hips and the prominent V that ended with his cock between his thighs. He lightly ran a finger down his length feeling a tingle run up his spine. Looking up and into the mirror he imagined a girl on her knees in front of him. Oh, the sinful things he would do to her. A smirk slowly graced his face. Predatory. It seemed as though the shadows got darker around him, making his pale skin stand out. His canines strangely pointed. His hair waved around with an invisible wind, now an inky black. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the scissors off of the countertop. He grabbed a lock of hair and brought the scissors up.

Snip.

Snip. 

Snip. 

Pieces of his hair fell to the ground with every snip. Once he was satisfied, he picked up the hair dye that he had gotten. He opened the box and grabbed the bleach and developer. Was he really doing this? Yes, he was. Carefully, he applied the bleach to the ends of his hair, leaving only an inch of the roots its natural inky black. He looked at himself and chuckled lightly. He had been at Hogwarts for three years already and was currently in his fourth year. He had learned of his magical inheritance over the summer when goblins stormed his house the night of his birthday. He had been in excruciating pain and prayed for someone to make it end. 

Apparently, he had a magical binding placed on his magic so he wouldn’t go through any possible inheritances. His magic had fought the chains that kept it contained and he could’ve died from magical burnout since it was straining so hard. It was no surprise to him to learn that Dumbledore had placed it on him in the first place. No one else would be foolish enough to block a wizarding child from gaining their inheritance, not even Voldemort. 

Harry waited patiently for the bleach to run through before he did the next coat and finished dying the ends. With his hair now dripping wet, he placed a towel over his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom and into the shared dorm. It was somewhere around two in the morning, so he wasn’t worried about being seen before it was time. 

He got comfortable in his bed and drew the curtains shut, a soft glow appearing before it faded away. He nodded approvingly knowing that his wards were still keeping his bed secure. Harry leaned back and spread his legs slightly. He started to slowly stroke his cock when his mind took him back to the summer. He could see the cum dripping down between the girl’s boobs. He could hear her moans as she came. He could taste her on his tongue, as he sped up and let out a deep moan. Harry could feel the tightening in his balls and lost his thoughts as he came undone. He smirked into the darkness, thinking about what was to come in just a few hours. 

*

When Harry got up a few hours later, all of his roommates were gone. They had planned to get up earlier since breakfast was going to have special dishes that they were able to request. Harry got out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror and admired the way his cock bulged under his pants. His uniform shirt clung to his body and you could see the lean muscles that he had. His hair was now dry and he dragged his hair through it a few times to style it. Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, Harry walked out of the bathroom and started to walk to breakfast. His glasses left broken and cracked in the trash.

It was a miracle that Harry didn’t run into anyone on the way to breakfast as he approached the Great Hall. He walked to the open doors and stepped into the hall. He paused for a brief second to take in the sight before him before continuing to the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor, huh? The house of the lions? More like the house of tabby cats. Gossip mongers and the like. People who didn’t know how to keep their nose out of other people’s business. 

Quickly, the Great Hall went silent as people nudged their friends and pointed out the guy walking to the Gryffindor table. A transfer student? No, not a transfer student. 

Harry bloody Potter.

His lightning bolt scar on full display the way his hair was done. 

He sat down at his usual seat and started putting food on his plate. French toast with strawberries, and a scone. Pouring himself a generous cup of Earl Grey tea, Harry hears Ron speak up from next to him. 

“Sorry mate, wrong seat. That’s Harry’s-” Ron was cut short as Harry turned to him with a raised brow. His friend’s eyes widened comically as he made eye-contact with the ‘stranger.’

“HARRY?!” Ron’s scream did not go unnoticed as students and teachers alike snapped their heads in their direction. To Ron, Harry did not look like Harry at all. His hair was silver with black roots and wasn’t falling into his eyes or an unruly mess. Instead of hiding it away, his scar was on full view. Speaking of full view, Harry wasn’t wearing his glasses. The rest of his best friend was just as out of place as everything else. His body filled out the robes that he was wearing, no longer baggy around his arms and torso. He could actually see the muscles hat Harry had developed. Even his shoes were polished and clean! If someone was to look closer, they’d see the various piercings on his ear. What really stood out was the silver chain covered in diamonds. It stood out brightly against the black robes, and at the end of it was his house crest.

Harry smiled a sweet smile to his friend of three years. It was instantly picked up by members of the High Society. ‘You’re lesser than me.’ The smile screamed at them. Oh, how they knew that smile very well. _When did Potter learn it?_ Some people thought, which was closely followed by _It’s about time he starts acting proper._

“Ron.” Harry addressed his friend as he finished his tea and the rest of his scone. Everyone around him stared at him wide-eye. He glanced around at them and sighed, getting up from his seat and walking to the Slytherin table. 

Instantly, the entirety of Slytherin was on guard and wary. They watched intently as he approached Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to each other. 

“Heir Greengrass. Heir Malfoy.” He nodded curtly to them. The duo looked at each other and raised an eyebrow each at him.

“Heir Potter.” They responded to him in unison. Unbeknownst to many outsiders, Draco held Daphne’s hand under the table.

“I just wanted to say that it would be… beneficial for our houses to be more… intimately acquainted with one another. Along with a few others, if you are so inclined. Also, did you know tonight is a beautiful night to go stargazing?” Harry said silkily before he walked out of the Great Hall. 

Those of High Society who heard what he said watched in shock as he casually walked away. Daphne and Draco looked at each other with a hardly noticeable blush on their faces.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter had just proposed a union to both of them and mentioned a few others. This came with shocking revelations.

Harry Potter was into men, polyamourous, and knew of his magical inheritance and what that meant.

Dumbledore must be furious.


End file.
